


Serenade Me

by acrxphxbia



Series: The Mariachi AU No One Asked For [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Latino Jesse McCree, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: Hanzo requests a song. Jesse obliges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the mchanzo and shipwatch discord. Y'all never let me live this AU down so here you go! (I'm looking at you, Tsol.) I love y'all so much! Happy Valentine's Day!

“No, Genji, for the last you can’t stay for dinner. I want this to be special for Jesse and me,” Hanzo replied, elbowing his brother away from the mixing bowl when he tried to dip his finger into the cake mix. 

“But brother!” Genji whined, pouting. “You’re making strawberry shortcake! You know that’s my favorite dessert.”

The elder brother playfully bonked his younger sibling on the head with the end of a spatula. “That’s why I’m saving you a piece, idiot,” said Hanzo, chuckling. “That’s if Jesse leaves any left for you.” 

Hanzo laughed at the memory of the conversation he had with his brother just a couple of hours ago. He was currently driving back from the corner store after his brother accidently dropped the bottle of wine that was supposed to be for tonight’s dinner. Genji had said he would clean up the mess before he left for his friend Zenyatta’s apartment. He winked for some reason when he offered his help, but Hanzo didn’t think much of it. The only thing that concerned him at the moment was the special night he had planned for his boyfriend. 

When Hanzo returned, he first took notice of several cutesy heart decals decorating the windows to their apartment. At first, he wasn't too suspicious about what his brother was doing while he was gone until he his brother practically jumped over him trying to get out the door.

“See you later, Hanzo! I hope you and Jesse have a good night!” he shouted, running down the steps to his motorcycle that was parked in front of the apartment. “Hope you liked what I did with the place!” he added before slipping on his helmet and speeding off. 

Hanzo was confused for a moment. He shrugged, concluding that Genji was talking about the decals on the windows. Opening the door, Hanzo was witness to hundreds of rose petals strewn all over the hardwood floor leading to the table where he had already set the plates. On the table was a giant bouquet of red and white roses. Next to the roses sat candles of varying sizes. Hanzo nearly broke the doorknob when he saw the giant teddy bear sitting in the corner with a tag reading ‘For Jesse’. It was at this time Hanzo noticed that the candles were scented. It was a light vanilla scent that filled the apartment with a sickly sweet aroma, mingling with the smell of the roses on the table. 

Hanzo felt a migraine coming on.

He cursed in Japanese before he set out to pick up after Genji’s little prank before Jesse could arrive. Hanzo specifically told his brother that he already decided not to spend the extra time putting up gaudy and frankly tacky Valentine’s Day decorations. He was an adult for God’s sake.

Hanzo bent down to pick up some rose petals from the ground. He barely grazed over the first petal when he heard a knocking on his door. Taking a moment to pray to whatever god was out there, Hanzo hoped for the person at the door to not be Jesse. However, the odds were not in his favor as he heard a familiar southern drawl outside his apartment door. He cursed again before composing himself. He went over to the door, opening it to reveal his precious cowboy.

Jesse went for a slightly upgraded version of his usual style for tonight’s date. His lucky red flannel was tucked into freshly starched jeans. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly to reveal a plain white shirt underneath. His boots were clean and shiny, the tips peeking out of the bottoms of his jeans. He was carrying a traditional box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses and...was that another teddy bear?

Meanwhile, Jesse whistled as he took in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend who was clad in a simple navy dress shirt and dark slacks. His hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, but instead Hanzo had it down, the dark strands framing his face. 

“Well, I’ll be darned. I do believe I have the wrong apartment. I didn’t expect an angel to answer the door,” he greeted coyly. He glanced over Hanzo’s shoulder to see what awaited him inside. His eyes lit up at the sight of the roses and candles. “Aw, Hanners, you didn’t have to go all out for me,” Jesse said as he placed a kiss on Hanzo’s forehead before stepping inside. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting your decorating, darlin’.”

Hanzo took this moment to take a deep breath, promising himself that he’d yell at Genji after his date. For now, Hanzo was going to enjoy a night with Jesse decorations be damned. 

“I am glad you like it, Jesse,” said Hanzo. 

The rest of the date went by without incident. Jesse had praised Hanzo's cooking and baking skills. The cowboy nearly cried when he tasted the strawberry shortcake. Now, they had just finished watching a cheesy romantic comedy, laughing at how the characters wouldn’t be miserable if they had just learned to better communicate with their love interest. The couple had moved into a more comfortable position on the couch. Hanzo laid across the couch with his head on Jesse’s lap. Jesse took this opportunity to run his fingers through Hanzo’s silky hair. Hanzo sighed, enjoying this quiet moment between them. Then, an idea came to mind.

“Jesse?” Hanzo said softly.

“Yes, darlin’?” Jesse replied. 

“Will you sing for me? Like you did when we first met at that concert?” Hanzo requested.

The room was silent for a moment and Hanzo was about to tell Jesse he didn’t have to sing when the silence was broken by a soft melody. 

_“Hermoso cariño, hermoso cariño,”_

Hanzo sat up, bewildered. The sound of Jesse’s singing brought back all of the memories of that night. His heart started beating faster as he heard Jesse’s voice crescendo. 

Jesse gently grabbed Hanzo’s hand and brought his other hand up to cup his boyfriend’s face, rubbing his thumb against Hanzo’s bottom lip. _“Que Dios me ha mandado, ha ser destinado nomás para mí.”_ He brought Hanzo’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. _“Precioso regalo, precioso regalo del cielo ha llegado y que me ha colmado de dicha y amor!”_

Time stood still as Jesse continued singing. Unlike the one that Jesse sang at the concert, this song was more intimate, more personal. Jesse was no longer singing about pining and longing to be with Hanzo. Instead, he was singing his praises to his boyfriend. In this moment, Jesse was telling Hanzo that he loved him without actually saying it. He sang about how happy he was to be with Hanzo at this moment. He was singing how he wanted to go out and tell the world that Hanzo was his. 

What felt like an eternity later Jesse finished his song with a kiss. When the two broke apart, he looked into Hanzo’s eyes. The other man was blushing. What looked to be tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes. 

“I take it that you liked my singing?” Jesse asked shyly. 

“It was beautiful,” Hanzo replied, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Jesse smiled before he leaned in to chastely kiss Hanzo on the lips again. 

“I love you, Hanzo. You know that, right?” Jesse confessed. 

Hanzo felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was as if his brain short-circuited trying to figure out the correct response. 

Jesse’s face fell. He looked away, picking up his hat and running a hand through his untamed hair. He looked as if someone had given him the worst news of his life. 

“I’m sorry, Hanzo. I spoke too soon. I’m willing to leave and give ya some space if you’d li--” Jesse didn't get to finish his sentence before he felt something pull him into a hug that was tight as a vice. 

“I love you too, you idiot!” cried Hanzo. 

Jesse pulled away from the hug grinning from ear to ear. He pulled Hanzo in for another kiss before peppering the rest of his face and neck with smaller kisses. 

“You just made me the happiest man ever, darlin’,” Jesse whispered into Hanzo’s neck. 

Hanzo gave him a tiny, but genuine smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jesse.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hanzo.”

They fell asleep on the couch that night. Genji came home that morning to see the pair still holding each other, sound asleep. The younger Shimada smiled before running to the fridge and grabbing a slice of strawberry shortcake. 

“I deserve this,” Genji mused, taking a bite. “He can yell at me later when he sees his credit card bill next month. Roses are not cheap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst. You can find me on Tumblr at acrxphxbia.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, y'all!


End file.
